


Gun for Hire

by RebaK1tten



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don’t actively seek out people to kill, they don’t start a new case thinking about how they can end it, but they certainly don’t avoid it. </p>
<p>From the LJ Comment fic site,  Prompt from Ice Ziggee "Gun for Hire"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gun for Hire

They’re not exactly guns for hire, Dave tells himself.  They’ve never taken any money from anyone and it’s been subtly suggested by more than one devastated parent or spouse.

Dave started it, he did it first.  He hadn’t given Spencer any idea what he was going to do because it wasn’t planned; repressing his feelings about a killer is something he’s used to doing.  This time, he couldn’t.   Dave and Spencer went to investigate a cabin, thinking they would find a place the unsub had been, not where he was currently holding the missing teenager.  When they entered, the killer looked at them, smiled and then very casually killed the struggling boy.  Just as casually, Dave shot him.

Spencer froze and looked at Dave for a minute before saying, “He killed Dylan before we came in.  You told him to drop his weapon and surrender.  He didn’t.  Instead, he came towards you and you fired.  That’s what I saw.”

They both reported the same thing and no one questioned it.  

Afterwards, they set down rules.  First and most important is don’t get caught.  If it won’t work, if the situation changes, they’ll give this one up.  There are other opportunities.  Unfortunately, there are always other opportunities.

It’s probably because they’re both respected (and Spencer is so by-the-book) that no one thinks twice when occasionally unsubs are killed when they’re being taken into custody.  Mostly, these are considered ‘suicide by cop’ which is the way many of the team’s targets die, even when Dave and Spencer aren’t helping. 

The second rule is they have to agree on their target.  That one is pretty easy.   The woman who lost two infants to SIDS and then kidnaps children she thinks are neglected.  They’ll have nightmares about the tiny body on the ME’s table, but clearly she’s ill and will be hospitalized or jailed, and she isn’t in scope.   The woman who helps her husband kidnap girls because she wants to make him happy and killing makes him happy?  Certainly, there may be something in their past, but Dave and Spencer agree they’re both possibles.

Dave thinks it probably says something about them and what they’ve become that he and Spencer have so little guilt about what they’re doing.  They don’t actively seek out people to kill, they don’t start a new case thinking about how they can end it, but they certainly don’t avoid it. 

Maybe it’s because Dave can look a little dangerous that they occasionally talk with families who say they’ll give anything and everything to see their loved ones’ killers get real justice.  But they’ve never been tempted to take money from people who have already lost so much.  They certainly don’t need it and they know it would bring them down a level, no matter the reason.

Now, when they both fall asleep easily and sleep though the night, neither waking from a nightmare, that’s what Dave considers their payment for doing the job that needs doing.

 

 

 


End file.
